Seeing and Being Seen (A Richonne Story from The Walking Dead)
by Richonnette
Summary: Rick and Michonne see and are seen for the first time since meeting.


It was dark now; the kind of darkness where you could barely see your own hand before your eyes. Michonne had found the barred window near the corner of her cell and was peering out. Out into the darkness and into the sky when her mind began to wander. It was around this time of night that she would think on Andre. She had decided that instead of dwelling on the bitterness of his passing she would remember his laughter, his delightful and whimsical nature. She smiled to herself as she could see the joy on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. It was these thoughts she held on to that made his memory a sweet escape instead of a dreadful recollection.

The thought of Andre took her to other memories of the life she had before and the people in it. How they were so different from those she had come to recognize as her _people_ now. The group here at the prison was good. Yes, they had done things that had left them all scarred and marred but they were survivors and all that had happened in the past was for the greater good. She had bonded most with Carl. She spent much of her time with him doing whatever his heart desired. Most of the time all he required was a listening ear. Even with the world as it was, Carl was still a boy and in the calm of the chaos, he needed someone he could talk with. Someone with whom he could speak freely without giving thought to whether or not he was making a whole lot of sense, sounding silly, or was being 'man enough.' Michonne had become that person for him. She wasn't yet ready to do much talking herself so being the one to listen to Carl's stories suited her well.

Earlier that day Carl had told Michonne of how in times past he and his father, Rick, would always go for weekend jogs around his neighborhood. It never failed. Each and every Saturday morning, rain or shine, Carl could expect a soft but firm knock at his bedroom door from his father who was dressed and ready to go. Michonne watched Carl as he told the story. His face was bright with delight as he recounted those special moments he shared with his Dad. And just as quickly as his glee had appeared, it vanished as he considered how that was no longer reality. She could see the longing in his eyes but he quickly shook it off and changed the subject to something else.

"Rick," she scoffed aloud. He was a man that she had come to respect but he continued to be a mystery.

She took a break from her thoughts to behold the glowing beauty of the night stars. They were shining bright tonight and the evening breeze gently danced through her hanging locs and rolled over her bared shoulders leaving behind a cool sensation on her skin.

"You'll catch a cold you keep standin' in that there window."

The unforeseen voice startled her. She hadn't perceived she was in the midst of company. She quickly turned around to find Rick standing in her cell's threshold. He was looking at her.

"Rick? You surprised me. I didn't realize you were there," Michonne replied.

"I apologize. Didn't mean to frighten you," Rick hummed with bass in his voice.

Michonne wasn't frightened. She was jolted into an aggressive frenzy ready to combat whoever had infiltrated her space undetected. She decided against sharing and shot a silent but telling glance in his direction instead. As she turned back to face the stars he asked, "Mind if I join?"

With her gaze still out the window she tersely shrugged "Sure."

They stood together in silence. Gazing on what beauty remained in the world and appreciating the silence. All that could be heard was the rustle of the wind passing through the leaves of the trees. The wretched moan and groan of the walkers had, if only temporarily, ceased and that silence was a beautiful sound to behold.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to do a round through the prison halls," Rick broke the silence, "and I saw you standing here." Michonne said nothing still.

"You having trouble sleeping too?" Rick asked taking another stab at conversation.

After a few moments, she relented, "No. I'm not having trouble. I just like to think and remember… _alone."_ She shot another telling expression in Rick's direction to which he through his hands up and said, "… didn't mean to intrude. I can see I've already overstayed my welcome," and with that he about faced and proceeded to the cell door.

"Wait," she hesitated. Michonne shook her head softly already regretting what she was about to say but continued anyway, "you… you can stay. If you want…" she said over her shoulder without completely directing her eyes to Rick.

With a furrowed brow and contemplative demeanor, Rick stood his ground before determining if her invitation was sincere. Slowly, putting one boot in front of the other, he eventually made his way back to Michonne's side. She surprised him when she volunteered, "I had a son. Andre." Flabbergasted, Rick turned to her and found her profile as she was still aiming her attention out into the darkness. "I was just remembering what his laugh sounded like and how he would call out for me. 'Ma-ma-ma' he would say." As she gave voice to the memory the corners of her mouth traveled upward to reveal a definite but fleeting smile. Rick had never seen it before. Rick had never seen her _like this_ before. He felt himself relax. The tension in his neck eased as his shoulders lowered down and into neutral position. It had been a long while since he allowed himself, his _body_ to simply calm. Just now, Michonne had had that effect on him.

"You know, Michonne, I never knew you had children … but now that I think about it… it makes sense." Looking in her direction now, "Its the way you are with Carl… the way only a mother could be…" Michonne was looking up at him now with tenderness in her eyes that unsettled Rick. His eyes darted about in every which way to break their eye contact eventually just to return his sights back to the undulating trees swaying back and forth under the pressure of the wind. Rick had felt himself lose his nerve but he didn't fully understand why. He fumbled through his thoughts for what to say next.

Another breath of wind sailed through the bars against their faces and Rick could have sworn he heard a faint purr vibrate up and out of Michonne's mouth as she was reveling in the night's cool air. Hearing it quickened Rick's beating heart and he watched her. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly tilted back revealing her lengthy neck and nude collarbones. Her chest gently rose and sank as she breathed in and out. And there it was again, that smile gracing what he could now see was a very beautiful face. Her parted lips slowly came back together bidding her smile farewell and he noticed how full her lips were. The apples of her cheeks were supple and plush in appearance. He could have reached out and grazed his fingertips along the framework that was her face but was shaken from his thoughts as she opened her eyes to catch him gazing upon her.

Michonne was puzzled. _Was he watching me? Again?_ _Is he_ … _admiring me? He is…_

She took a moment to let that thought settle. He was admiring her and she could see it. Now she was the one becoming unnerved and mindlessly fidgeted around. She shifted her weight to her left hip causing her hand to brush against Rick's and the moment their flesh met, even though it was for but a moment, an electric current surged through their bodies widening their eyes with shock and wonder. Instinct simultaneously steadied their eyes on one another and they both knew that the other felt the electricity too. Their hands lingered there. And just as airy as the breeze passed through the room, so did their hands; brushing past each other, softly, again and again.

Still holding their gaze Rick slowly wielded himself to face her. Michonne's chest was no longer rising and falling gently as it had been before, no, the motion had turned to a barely restrained heaving. Second-guessing himself he looked away from her, but mustered up enough courage to take a step forward and then another. And he kept on putting one boot in front of the other until all that remained between he and Michonne was a small slice of air; a small slice of the cool night air.

She didn't know what to do. She was frozen. Frozen in trembling fear, feverish ecstasy, and in unrelenting desire. She was seeing him, and was being seen. She wondered if the beauty she saw in his face, was what he saw in hers. His eyes were vulnerable but ready. Blue. But she could see them more clearly now; a mixture of the seas, blueness of the skies and a hint of lightening altogether. His lips were pink and growing even more so as his breath rolled out and over them. The hair across his face forming his beard was brown speckled with patches of grey. Uneven. But it decorated his face beautifully. He was gorgeous. The toils of this life and the weight of leadership had indeed aged him but only served to make him more handsome.

With slow and cautious movement Rick invaded what little space remained between them and with his eyes always on Michonne, he leaned in to place his lips over hers. Michonne had not realized it but she had been holding her breath and continued on not breathing through their kiss.

He broke their union and in silence searched her face for confirmation. She plunged her mouth on his once again and before either of them knew what was happening they were submerged in fiery passion. Their embrace was tight while their hands roamed the body of the other. Slowly they both began to sink, kneeling, down to the ground until Michonne lay flat on her back still locked at the lips all the while. Rick lay between her splayed legs with his arm behind her neck. He traced his mouth down from her's to her neck and sucked on her collarbone. With quick movement he sat up and fumbled with the buttons of her vest only to give way to impatience as he ripped it open revealing a black bra.

Michonne reached for his neck and pulled him back down on top of her and they stayed there; Feverishly kissing, rubbing their bodies over the other, and stroking what flesh was exposed amidst their clothing. Their breathless gasps echoed within the walls of the cell.

She didn't know before but she understood now that she had more than respect for him. She loved him. And he was _in love_ with her.


End file.
